fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Harlaw
House Harlaw is a noble house from the Iron Islands sworn to House Greyjoy. Their seat used to be Harlaw Hall, until the dampness and bacteria of the hall led to high infant mortality. Their new seat is Ten Towers. Their sigil is a white scythe on a black field. The current head of the house is Lord Rodrik Harlaw. House Volmark, House Kenning, House Myre, and House Stonetree are sworn to them. History The Harlaws of antiquity were kings that ruled from the island of Harlaw. Myres and Kennings used to have bitter rivalries with the Harlaws, but were then subjugated and now serve as their vassals. The young King Erich V Harlaw, High King of the Iron Islands, recovered Fair Isle for the Ironborn, but then lost the island in his old age. His son, Harron Harlaw, killed King Gareth II Gardener in Oldtown. The Harlaws original keep was Harlaw Hall, until Lord Theomore Harlaw, the grandfather of Lord Rodrik's grandfather, constructed Ten Towers. Theomore had lost three infant sons to damp. He was a man who often changed his opinion, so built ten different keeps, that were eventually connected by walkways and bridges. Books A Clash of Kings Theon Greyjoy spots longships that bare the silver scythe of Harlaw when he arrives back in Lordsport for the first time since his being taken hostage. They have come to answer the call of Theon's father, Balon Greyjoy, after he declared himself king. Gevin, Dykk, and two other Harlaws join Theon on his raiding of the Stony Shore and the subsequent taking of Winterfell. They are, presumably, among the Ironborn killed by Bolton men after the Battle of Winterfell. A Feast for Crows After the death of Balon, and the subsequent claiming of the throne by Balon's brother, Euron Greyjoy, Rodrik calls the lords of the Iron Islands to Ten Towers to support his niece, Asha Greyjoy. Hotho Harlaw brought a copy of Archmaester Marwyn's ''The Book of Lost Books'''' ''to try and gain favour with him, since he hoped to marry his daughter to Rodrik. Rodrik offers to make Asha the heir to Ten Towers, though Ser Harras Harlaw would still become head of the house, but she rejects the offer, choosing to instead seek the throne. Rodrik sails the Sea Song to Old Wyk to participate in the Kingsmoot. Aeron Greyjoy spots sigils with the scythe of Harlaw upon them. Rodrik offers his full support to Asha during the Kingsmoot. His designated heir, Harras, also stands as one of Asha's three champions. Hotho offers his daughter in marriage to Victarion Greyjoy, but is one of the first to shout Euron's name after his speech. Rodrik, Hotho, and Harras participate in the Taking of the Shields, and Hotho recounts how Harras planted his standard beneath the walls of Grimston and defied them to single combat. After seven champions had been slain, Lord Grimm's septon declared that the gods favoured Harras, and the castle was surrendered. Victarion sees Rodrik, Lord Gorold Goodbrother, and Dunstan Drumm talking in the yard of Oakenshield. Harras is named Lord of Greyshield by Euron, a move that Victarion interprets as him trying to buy Harras' loyalty. This makes Hotho the new heir to Ten Towers. Members of House Harlaw During the Books * Lord Rodrik Harlaw, head of the house, Lord of Ten Towers,and captain of the Sea Song. Known as Rodrik the Reader. ** Lady Gwynesse Harlaw, his elder sister. ** Lady Alannys Harlaw, his younger sister. The wife of Balon Greyjoy. The mother of Theon and Asha Greyjoy. * Ser Harras Harlaw, his cousin and designated heir. The Knight of Grey Garden. Known as Harras the Knight. Wields the ancestral Harlaw sword Nightfall. * Hotho Harlaw, his cousin. Master of the Tower of Glimmering. Known as Hotho Humpback. * Boremund Harlaw, his cousin. Master of Harridan Hill. Known as Boremund the Blue. * Sigfryd Harlaw, his great-uncle. Master of Harlaw Hall. Known as Sigfryd Silverhair. With unspecified relation: * Eerl Harlaw * Gevin Harlaw * Dykk Harlaw Historical Members of House Harlaw * King Erich V Harlaw, High King of the Iron Islands. ** Harron Harlaw. * Theomore Harlaw Sworn Houses * House Volmark * House Kenning * House Myre * House Stonetree Harlaw Harlaw Category:Houses from the Iron Islands Category:House Harlaw Category:Royal Houses